Salvatore et Cullen : Mauvais mélange
by Sherilly
Summary: Pour sauver Renesmée, les Cullens parcourent le monde pour trouver des témoins face aux Volturi. Les frères Salvatore font parti de cette liste de témoins. Mais avoir deux frères ennemis amoureux de la même femme sous son toit n'est pas toujours de tout repos. Entre nerfs à vifs, jalousie, tension et bataille à prévoir, comment les Cullen vont-ils s'en sortir ?
1. Chapitre 1

Heu... non, je ne sais pas ce que c'est...

Cette fiction est un pur délire qui c'est imposé dans mon esprit... C'est complètement n'importe quoi hein, ne vous demandez pas si je pourrais en faire une fiction à chapitres, parce-que même moi je ne me suis pas posé la question. Il n'y a rien de sérieux dans cette fiction, c'est juste mon esprit qui est partit dans un délire que je n'ai pas su contrôler. C'est un one shot en quatre parties et... voilà, il n'y a rien de plus à en dire.

Bonne lecture !

~ ! ~

Résumé complet : Pour sauver Renesmée, les Cullen parcourent le monde pour trouver des témoins face aux Volturi. Les frères Salvatore font parti de cette liste de témoins. Mais avoir deux frères ennemis amoureux de la même femme sous le même toit n'est pas toujours de tout repos. Entre nerfs à vifs, jalousie, tension et bataille à prévoir, comment les Cullen vont-ils s'en sortir ?

Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni l'univers de Twilight et Vampire Diaries, ni leurs personnages. Il appartiennent S. Meyer pour Twilight et a la CW et L.J. Smith pour TVD.

Rating : k+

~ ! ~

Damon s'était levé tôt, il avait enfilé un calçons noir, une chemise noire, un pantalon noir, des chaussures noirs… devinez la couleur de ses chaussettes. Puis il s'était rendu en bas, dans la cuisine, pour se servir un verre de bourbon. Si tôt le matin me direz vous… oui, mais ça l'aidait à ne pas succomber à l'envie de tuer son petit frère pour avoir Elena. Alors il avala son verre sans même grimacer puis se servit un verre de sang, le mélange de l'alcool et du sang ne lui déplaisant pas. Il était ensuite remonté dans sa chambre, pour réveiller Andy, qui était censée travailler, même s'il avait faillit la tuer cette nuit en lui prenant encore et encore du sang. Elle grogna légèrement puis se leva en grimaçant, elle sentait la plaie au creux de son épaule. Le sang séché la fit grogner légèrement lorsqu'elle passa la main dessus.

-T'aurais put y aller plus doucement quand même, marmonna-t-elle en passant dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche.

-Désolé, je fais pas dans la modération en ce moment, répondit-il avec un sourire suffisant.

Il sortit de la chambre et écouta attentivement le moindre bruit dans la maison, outre le bruit de l'eau dans sa salle de bain, il entendait distinctement la respiration calme de Stefan et Elena, dans la chambre de celui-ci. Il soupira, bon sang… qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour étriper son frère. Quelques minutes plus tard, Andy sortait de la chambre, toute habillée et son foulard bien enroulé autour du cou. Ils descendirent en bas en discutant du régime alimentaire trop soutenu de Damon en ce moment.

Damon l'embrassa puis ouvrit la porte, et elle sortit rejoindre sa voiture pour filer au travail. Il referma la porte d'un coup de pied.

Mais quelques minutes plus tard, trois coups donnés à la porte d'entrée retentirent dans le manoir. Damon soupira, se demandant qui pouvait bien venir le déranger à neuf heures du matin. Il traina les pieds jusqu'à la porte, pour l'ouvrir sur des visages qui lui semblait bien familiers.

-Ho non, les constipés… le retour, marmonna-t-il.

-Damon, je suis ravi de te revoir, dit Carlisle d'une voix beaucoup trop enjouée pour Damon.

Il regarda derrière lui, il avait amené quasiment toute sa clique de végétarien d'une autre race. Et merde… Il y avait l'autre là : Edward, qui semblait s'être enfin fait déflorer par une femme, puisqu'elle était avec lui et qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton désapprobateur.

-C'est un peu compliqué… peut-être pourrions nous entrer pour tout t'expliquer…, dit lentement Carlisle.

Damon sentit une odeur dégoutante : Un loup, il y avait un loup garou avec eux. Ils n'allaient pas l'avoir aussi facilement…

-N'essayez pas de m'embobiner, dites moi ce que vous voulez, dit-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Carlisle se tourna vers Edward –le plus constipé de toute la troupe- puis celui-ci lui adressa un petit signe de tête.

-Nous avons besoin d'aide en fait, dit Edward en jetant des petits coups d'œil à la fille à côté de lui, Bella et moi nous sommes marié…

Damon fronça les sourcils.

-Bon écoute vieux, je suis ravi que tu sois plus puceau, mais j'aimerais bien savoir c'est quoi votre problème là…

Edward fit un signe de la main à quelqu'un dans la voiture, sûrement le loup garou. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et un enfant en sortit accompagné d'un loup d'une puanteur hallucinante. Damon eut un pas de recul en voyant l'enfant immortel, s'il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas de ça chez lui.

-Vous vous foutez de moi là, grogna-t-il en perçant Edward de son regard azur.

-Tu n'as pas à la craindre, elle n'est pas immortelle, elle grandie de jours en jours, affirma la prénommée Bella.

- Stefan, ramène-toi dans l'entrée ! S'écria-t-il.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, Stefan était en bas, un tee-shirt de travers sur le dos. Elena dormait peut-être encore, mais vu comment il avait crié, c'était véritable miracle.

-Pourquoi tu… ho Carlisle, comment vas-tu ? Demanda Stefan en lui tendant la main.

Mais Damon attrapa le dos de son tee-shirt pour l'empêcher de s'approcher.

-C'est pas pour faire coucou à tes amis mangeurs de lapin que je t'ai appelé Stef, c'est pour ça ! Dit-il en désignant la petite fille qui se cachait derrière sa mère.

Il eut lui aussi un mouvement de recul dévisageant la petite fille avec une lueur de crainte dans le regard.

-Je vous préviens, il n'y a pas moyen que ce truc entre chez moi, affirma Damon en pointant un doigt inquisiteur sur la petite.

-Mais puisqu'on vous dit qu'elle est inoffensive ! Ecoutez son cœur, écoutez le sang qui court dans ses veines.

Stefan tourna le regard vers son frère, qui tendait une oreille attentive à la petite. En effet, elle n'était pas immortelle.

-Bon dieu mais c'est…

-Impossible, compléta Stefan.

* * *

ça sera toujours des chapitres courts, donc ne vous étonnez pas !

Laissez votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir !

biz'


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 :

-Comment…, bafouilla Stefan en fixant l'enfant.

Edward s'avança, tout cela ne plaisait vraiment pas à Damon, il n'en revenait pas, ces Cullen était complètement fou !

-Bella est tombé enceinte alors qu'elle était humaine, et lorsqu'elle a accouché, elle l'était aussi. Renesmée est une hybride en quelque sorte, dit Edward en prenant la main de sa femme.

-Renesmée ? Pour une hybride et un miracle de la nature, vous auriez quand même put lui trouver un nom un peu plus classe…, soupira Damon.

Ils étaient désolants. Renesmée quoi ! Il n'y avait pas pire que ça pour un enfant. Où étaient-ils partis chercher ce nom tarabiscoté… en même temps ils se proclamaient super intelligeant, peut-être avaient ils seulement chercher sur internet : « prénom le plus moche de la planète Terre ».

-Damon ! Le réprimanda Stefan.

-Bon, est-ce que l'on peut entrer, nous avons des choses très importantes à vous dire, dit Carlisle.

Stefan s'écarta et ouvrit la porte un peu plus grand tandis que Damon grognait. Il ne voulait pas de ces Cullen chez lui, ils n'étaient là que pour lui attirer des ennuis, il en était sûr. Quoi d'autre avec une enfant hybride mi vampire mi humain ? Non, décidément, Damon ne le sentait vraiment pas ce coup là.

Ils vinrent tous s'assoir au salon, La petite fille sur les genoux de sa mère et Edward en face de Damon. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air suspicieux, il ne voulait vraiment pas d'eux chez lui. Lorsqu'il entendit Elena descendre les escaliers, il se sentit un peu paniqué, elle était humaine après tout.

-Stefan ? Qu'est ce qu'ile passe ? Demanda Elena en arrivant dans le salon.

-Heu… Elena je te présente Carlisle, Edward, Bella et… leur enfant, dit-il en souriant d'un air crispé.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle posa ensuite ses yeux sur la petite et Stefan su immédiatement qu'elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de cette enfant. Damon soupira alors qu'Elena s'approchait lentement, se mettant à croupis devant la petit en souriant.

-Coucou toi, dit-elle d'un air un peu niais, je peux ? Demanda-t-elle à Bella.

-Renesmée, tu veux aller avec Elena ? Demanda Bella à sa fille.

Celle-ci hocha la tête et Bella la souleva pour la mettre dans les bras d'Elena.

Damon sentait la colère monter en lui, il fallait à tout prix qu'il sache pourquoi les Cullen étaient ici.

-Bon, pourquoi êtes vous venu jusqu'ici ? Parce que j'imagine que ce n'était pas seulement pour nous présenter votre fille…non ?

Carlisle hocha la tête, d'un air déterminé.

-Oui, en fait, nous avons un sérieux problème avec les Volturi, ils pensent que Renesmée et immortelle et cela pourrait bien se finir en guerre de clan, il fit une pause, nous avons donc besoin de vous pour témoigner du fait que Renesmée grandit de jour en jour. Et pour cela, nous vous invitons chez nous.

Non… c'était une blague ? Ce mec les invitait tranquillement à risquer leur vie pour leur idiot de fils qui ne savait pas se retenir de foutre sa femme humaine en cloque pour qu'elle accouche d'une hybride… mais dans quel monde parallèle vivaient-ils ?

Damon s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Stefan le coupa dans son élan :

-Nous allons venir, après tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous… nous ne pouvons pas refuser, n'est-ce pas Damon ?

Celui-ci le regarda d'un air ahurit, ces bouffeurs de lapin étaient en train de sérieusement déteindre sur son petit frère.

-Non ! JE suis le grand frère et je te dis qu'on n'y va pas. Non mais t'es taré ? Tu ne trouve pas qu'on a déjà assez de problème ici entre les sosies, Klaus, Katherine, et tout le bordel ?!

Stefan soupira.

-Je te rappelle Damon, qu'ils nous ont sauvé la mise de nombreuses fois.

-Mais j'en ai rien à foutre ! On va pas risquer notre vie contre les Volturi. Parce-que même si il faut avouer qu'ils ont un look de gay, je ne doute pas qu'ils vont nous mettre en pièce !

Stefan le fixa d'un air dur.

-Il est hors de question que je les laisse faire face seuls à tout ça, ils nous ont sauvé la vie plein de fois, à nous de leur rendre la pareille.

Damon soupira… que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? C'était vrai, ils leur avaient sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises. Et merde, il allait devoir aller dans l'endroit le plus humide des Etats Unis juste pour une bande de guignol…

* * *

Une review ?


End file.
